It's Not Going to be Much of a Secret
by A Clown and his Pipe
Summary: Roy wants Tim to himself, Tim isn't too sure about this, and Dick is having issues accepting things. This will be a series. Rated T for slash and possibly language.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm not sure why I came up with this story but oh well.**

**Disclaimer: I want to own everything DC.**

Tim was regretting that he volunteered to fix Roy's arm, and Roy can tell which makes it worse for Tim. Every time Tim gets close enough Roy purposely makes their noses touch. Tim isn't sure if Roy does because he likes seeing Tim flustered or that he's a dick or probably both. And once to get back at Roy, Tim "accidentally" shocked him. Then Roy moved closer to Tim to the point personal space was obliterated from existence. "I'm done," Tim said pushing Roy's arm away and jumping up. He was done, mostly. He hurried to the doors to the mission room hoping Roy wouldn't follow. He was wrong. In an instant Tim found himself pulled into Roy's arms blushing, he was really regretting this. He should have known that Roy was eventually going to do something with all the looks he's been giving him. But really, Tim had other things to worry about, like school and brooding over Sherlock. He didn't think about the team on his free time, kind of. He had special knock out pellets for situations like this but Roy has his arms in the death grip.  
"I haven't hugged a soft Robin in so long," Roy said. Tim knew that Roy had a thing for Dick a long time ago, but now Dick is with Wally and this Roy was on ice. Tim was growing really uncomfortable and let his head sulk, he wasn't escaping anytime soon. "We should go on a date," Roy had clearly not noticed how Tim was sulking. "I know a good pizza place, and it's not only pizza."  
"Fine, would you please-" Just then the doors to the lounge opened and Dick walked in and stopped to stare. Tim caught that his eyes went wide behind his shades.  
"Urrr, hmmmm... Yeah, I'll just go," Dick said and twirled back around without anything else and Tim reached forward and tried to get him but his arms weren't long enough. He huffed.  
"As I was saying, could you please let me go?" Tim said slightly looking up at Roy who loosened his grip on him. Tim turned to face Roy, "Pick me up at seven, Wayne Manor."  
"Okay," Roy said unsure as to why Tim wants him to pick him up as a civilian.  
"Do you really want to go on a date as Arsenal? People stare," Tim was right. If you go somewhere as a hero people stare at you as if you're the craziest person they've ever seen.  
"But the paparazzi," Roy said as if they were the reason he doesn't sleep.  
"Seriously, I don't care about public image and the paparazzi won't even be looking for me in Star City," Tim laughed and turned to explain things to Dick who was probably having a meltdown.

"You were saying earlier?" Roy asked. They were surrounded by cameras and people asking questions. Tim was still calm, but Roy couldn't be sure if he was sane in his head. They only just left the pizza parlor and obviously their waiter recognized Tim and just had to call the tabloids.  
"Next time we're going to France, or Spain just for a date," Tim said looking away from the cameras.  
"Next time?" Roy teased and made Tim turn a shade of pink-red. Only a few more blocks and they would be at a zeta tube,"I'm touched."  
"Shut up and run, they're starting to get annoying," Tim took Roy's hand and dragged him down the alley with the zeta tube and quickly threw them in. In a second the computer in Mount justice reading off their designations. Tim dropped Roy's hand before they could become clear to anyone. "It wasn't a disaster." Tim said, he was pretty sure Roy was going to bring up the next time thing.  
"So, next time?" Roy actually asked this time. It was just the both of them so they could freely talk.  
"Yeah, but in Spain," Tim said planting a kiss to Roy's cheek and he didn't even notice a wide eyed Dick walk in. When Tim did notice he went wide eyed as well and blushed redder than before, and that was right before Dick fainted with a _thud. _"Great," Tim sighed and went over to Dick and slapped his face to wake him, it's easy to wake a bat. Roy was just staring awkwardly.  
"Tim, I thought you said..." Dick said when his eyes opened. Tim lied to Dick, mostly because Dick doesn't seem to be able to handle seeing his little brother in a relationship.  
"I lied," Tim said straightforwardly. It's not like he can make up a believable lie for why he kissed Roy.  
"I'm telling Bruce," Dick yelled and jumped up and headed for the zeta beam. Tim sat on the floor as if his life just ended.  
"Umm, I'm gonna go. Spain, next week?" Roy asked and Tim nodded his head. It was a few minutes before Tim decided to get up and zeta to Gotham so he could hear how Harper is a bad influence and everything on that line.


	2. Drabbles

**These are some drabbles because I have summer work to do and also I found my old Catwoman comics! They have boobs you can literally feel, I'm not sure if it's mildly creepy or creepy.**

**Disclaimer: You know I don't own these beautiful boys.**

* * *

"I have I told you that I like dancing," Tim said while typing away at his laptop. He and Roy were sitting in his room discussing many subjects.

"No, but maybe now I'll take you dancing. How does tomorrow sound?" Roy asked from Tim's bed, he was playing with an old Robin plush that Tim thought he had hidden.

"Why not tonight?" Tim suggested, "The manor caters over a hundred guests every so often, I'm pretty sure two people can dance."  
"But your family," Roy whined, "Bruce in particular."  
"Bruce doesn't even recognize us as a couple, he may never. And Dick will just deny that we're together unless Starlord comes over and tells him personally, which will never happen because he's fictional."  
"That's an interesting way of putting it," Roy looked over at Tim, "What about Alfred?"  
"Alfred is a gentleman and you're going to dance with me."

* * *

Roy blew up a toaster. His reasoning was that it didn't give him his toast. "You just don't blow up toasters," Tim sighed, his face in his hands.  
"I told you, it ate my toast for me! Your toaster was a demon or something!" Roy "explained" while using hand motions to show how the toaster ate his toast.  
"Roy, toasters have a timer. When the timer goes off the toast pops up. If you can't wait you pull the handle up." Tim explained and realized he should probably find a book for Roy to read even if he'll end up throwing it on the floor.  
"Alfred didn't explain anything about the toaster and it was smoking, a lot. It could have caught the manor on fire."  
"Oh my Timelord," Tim said and face palmed, "You blasting the toaster could have blown up the-" Tim was cut off by lips pressing against his. And then there was that shriek of horror.  
"This is worse than having Starlord knocking on the door to personally tell me that you two are obviously dating," Dick said covering his eyes from the pain of seeing his baby brother kissing in general.  
"We'll continue the toaster talk later," Tim whispered into Roy's left ear.

* * *

"Poison Ivy has a few nice pollens," Roy said in between breaths. He figures it might be best to classify Batman and Robin's latest mission a disaster on Tim's end, except for this part, "does this happen often?"  
"No, and please shut up," Tim said furrowing his hands into Roy's shirt and continued to put pressure on his lips. This was the first time Tim has been exposed to one of Ivy's more mature pollens, but luckily it wasn't the famed sex pollen Dick joked about once. This was just one of _I'm going to make out with you until you never get a withdraw _pollens, it's safe.

* * *

**I've came to realize I'm not that good at writing happy fics, speaking of which I have this year old vampire verse RoyTim that isn't all cuddles and Noodles (Oishi). So umm, review, I guess.**


End file.
